The Seventh One
by I Need To Change My Name
Summary: The six children of Kronos and Rhea are some of the most powerful beings in the world. If their powers were added together, mass destruction would occur. But sometimes you need the whole not just a few parts. The gap that is missing is the Seventh One, the last child of Kronos and Rhea. The titans are once arising again but the power of not only the - full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Past and Present

The Seventh One

Our story starts long ago. Not in the days of modern technology, not in the days of the great Shakespeare, not in the days of the Black Death, not in the days of the Silk Road, and still not in the days of the great Egyptian Pyramids, but in the days after the Big Bang, when Earth emerged from the darkness. Newly came out of the darkness of Chaos, she was clothed in a deep brown like mud, chiton. She had a flower-crown around her head and leaves decorating her dress. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her hair was the crispy gold of Demeter's wheat. She was Gaia,

She enjoyed her reign, as one of the rare beings in this lonely world. As she was picking flowers, an icy wind rose. She looked up, and was surprised by being transported into a dark cave. She desperately tried to get out, not being able to locate the exit or any source of light. Then, slowly, a picture started to form on the walls. It represented an old, bearded man, holding a baby. The baby was being swallowed. Mother Earth was furious. An innocent baby was eaten alive. She could not bear the horrible sight of the scene. But there was more to come. She can't escape this awful situation. A cry was heard. Another poor child was eaten. One more cry was heard, and then another. The two cries were drowned by the mouth of the bearded man. The same process was repeated to two more babies. Cry, and then eat. It was like a cycle for the old man, who was delighted and seemingly full after eating so much. It was truly and utterly horrible...

A young woman on the side of the screen seemed not being able to bear it anymore, so she flew away, to an unknown island. She gave birth to two more babies. She was the mother of the bunch. The woman cried out, like she calling for someone. A half a dozen of men, dressed in full armor, with a shield and spear in each hand, appeared in front of them. She told them a few words in Greek and the men all nodded. She called again. This time, an old, furry goat came. She patted the goat's head and mumbled a few words. A 'mehhh' was heard. She nodded again, kissed her two little infants goodbye and flew out of the cave.

The two babies cried and cried. The racket of the babies was put out by the noise of banging shields and swords. On the other side of the mountain, the same mother found two rocks sized exactly like her kids. She wrapped them in cloths and flew away again, back to the old bearded man.

When she arrived, she presented him the two 'babies' and flew out. A visible smirk was on her face. The man swallowed both of them, and then he ordered some nectar and said, laughing maniacally: "The world is now mine and only mine!" And then went out of the room. The picture flashed back to the two saved babies. Frightened by all she had seen in a total of 5 minutes, she was even more terrorized when a cold and old voice came out of nowhere: "You see Gaia; one of them will be your downfall."

Then, the screen and the voice went off. She was brutally brought back when she was picking flowers in the forest. She was still very scared and uncertain about the incident. For all, it might have been a prank so, she ignored it. The area was filled with a soft humming.

And this is where our story will begin …

Time Flash to December of 2010, Westover Hall, Maine, USA, Around Nine

Welcome to Westover Hall readers, a military academy in the cold, very cold Maine. The strict academy was currently having The Annual End of The Semester Party. Two teachers were standing next to the main door, guarding it. Dr. Thorn, the French Military Professor, and feared vice principal of the school, stood next to Mrs. Gotachock, a military historian. Three young teens arrived. One is a tall and skinny girl, with black hair and sharp blue eyes. She was wearing punk black clothes and has an aura that says 'don't mess with me'. A blonde girl, with Californian tan and startling gray eyes, was standing close to her. On their left, stands a boy. He has a footballer's body and raven black hair. Not to mention his fierce sea-green eyes and a sneer on his face.

The two groups exchanged greetings. The punk girl wearing black snapped her fingers. They were allowed in. A boy with a green t-shirt that says 'Go Green' greets them. He gives both the girls hugs and says hi to the boy in a cold tone. The boy grunts in reply. They walk to the place where the party was starting, grab some drinks and head out to the dance floor. The boy wearing the green t-shirt is immediately pulled in a dance with the blue eyed girl. It leaves the Californian girl and the football player blending in miserably with the others. They soon start to dance.

If you were just a regular mortal, you would see nothing strange with the scene. It was just an End of Semester dance, music blaring in the room, guys playing basketball in the corner and some people sitting on benches talking. It was really just a regular middle school dance, with the horrible music playing, cheerleaders giving makeovers to their helpless victim, teachers glaring at some students. In short, everything you would expect at a teenage party. But was a dark shadow, roaming around the room, normal?

The shadow was standing behind two kids. Both were black haired, with olive skin and onyx eyes. They were, obviously, Italians. The girl was wearing a big hat, like she was trying to cover up her face. The young boy was holding a deck of cards. They were whispering quietly. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn came over. He beckons them to the gym door. The two follow him. The dark shadow disappears.

The boy in the green shirt seems to have noticed the change. He calls the other three together and they sneak out of the room, undetected by the teachers. The football player pulls out a large broadsword. The Californian girl pulls out a short dagger. The punk girl has a terrifying shield with a snaked hair woman on the outside and her other hand holds a spear. The boy in the green shirt pulls out a set of reeds. They follow the principal and two kids.

Scene Change…

A man holds a staff in his hand. He is camouflaged in the depths of the forest and snow. He seems to watch a man pulling the ears of two young children. Just then he flashes to the scene. The man turns his staff in to a longbow made of deep oak wood. Then he said sternly:

"Give me the children."

"Why should I? And who are you?" replied the man.

"Firstly, because you should, second because if you don't, I'm going to be the man who is going to turn you to dust." The man laughed at that. His laugh wasn't supposed to mean anything funny. It was rather harsh and strict.

The other man laughed too. In a split of a second, the first man turned into an animal with the face of a man, body of a lion and a fearsome tail of a scorpion. The other man fired his bow, and it hit straight on the tail of the strange creature. It yelped and then ran away. Silver flashes appeared. Soon silver bows were all drawn out pointed at the creature, which was now circled.

"Permission to kill my-"

The girl never got to finish. The manticore pulled her down a steep cliff. The two fell. The silver girls all lowered their bows. A young woman with brunette hair looked down the cliff in shock. The man with the bow tensed and then jumped off after the girl.

The brunette girl was more than shocked. She was now confused. _'A stupid male just joined my lieutenant in death'_. From the forest, came out six crouched figures. They all had varied expressions on the face, the more noticeable one was the capped girl. It seemed she was trying to process the whole world at the same time, and technically yes, she was.

As soon as they came out, the man with the longbow flashed in with the black haired girl. The man put her down and got to his knees and bowed before the brunette girl. _'He must be well informed by our ways I see.'_ Thought the girl and then asked the male in a harsh tone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I cannot and will not tell you who I am and I'm only here to rescue the two children."

"You dare to defy a goddess?"

"Yes I dare."

The goddess puffed angrily. She said. "Girls, set up camp somewhere around here. Use some of the extra tents to house the other six. I shall take this boy up to Olympus and have the Gods decided his fate."

The girls nodded and then went off to set the camp. The goddess turned to the boy who was standing now and holding his hands out. The goddess looked at him strangely and the boy said:

"I thought you would like chain me or handcuff me so I wouldn't escape on the process." The goddess just grunted a very unlady-like grunt and made some chains wrap around the boy and then snapped her fingers and teleported them up to Olympus.

They arrived at the doors of the throne room. The goddess sent all the council a signal and they all agreed to attend this meeting, Ares was a bit unwilling, saying he was in the middle of something, but with a firm mental glare, he said yes. The boy was staring at the large throne door and then sighed.

"Impressed by them?"

"They certainly are nice, even though I've seen better."

She then harshly kicked her captive into the room. "This is the boy I informed you guys about."

Loud gasps were heard. The goddess of the hearth, Hestia, the goddess of the heavens, Hera and the goddess of agriculture, Demeter, all said at the same time. "BROTHER?!"

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Well there you guys have the first chapter of The Seventh One! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thank you to my BETA, Marooo, she does AWESOME changes to the story I could NEVER make myself.**

**Notice for BIMA fans: This is going to be my focus for a while, so I may give less frequent updates for BIMA (Beta Note: Seriously dude? You don't even update frequently, so what now?). Hehh sorry…**

**As you can see, Perseus Jackson (oh, spoiler, sowwy…) is going to be someone different this time. Can you guess why the three goddesses called him brother? Anyone thought of anything to do with the Vision Gaea have? Mystery…**

**Suspicion in charge… (Sorry, just randomly thought of that…)**

**I don't know if I will let Perseus get into a romantic relationship. I'm not exactly the best romance writer.**

**How about I will let you guys pick. (After all, you are the readers) I guess I'll do a review poll first. I may not pick the most popular one, because of the story plot.**

**Oh yeah! I can't believe this is OVER 2000 words! May not be a huge accomplishment to some out there but this is over my average which is 700 words-1300 words! Cause I'm happy and I know it…**

**This will be the end of my AN, I would love favorites, follows and reviews. They make my day!**

**-I Need To Change My Name**


	2. Memories

Chapter 1

Memories

Were we left off…

_She then kicked her captive into the room. "This is the boy I informed you guys about."_

_Gasps were heard. The goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, the Goddess of Heaven, Hera and the Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter all said at the same time. "Brother?!"_

_Present Time_

The five elder gods looked at the man in shock. The younger seven gods were very confused. Hestia, still in her eight years old form, ran up to the man and gave him a crushing hug. He, of course, hugged her back. The two embraced for a long time. They split apart and his face immediately turned into a grin as he saw Demeter and Hera. He hugged them and turned to Poseidon. He gave him a smile which the boy returned.

Everyone expected the same thing between Zeus and the boy, but when it was Zeus' turn, he just got a growl and a cold "Brother". The boy said it like it was the worst thing in the world. Zeus sneered back a "Brother" too in the same cold way the boy said it. The younger gods in the room looked even more confused than before. Hestia beckoned Hermes to her hearth. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded and disappeared.

The two 'Brothers' were glaring daggers at each one. And if looks could kill, this would be called mass murder. The two's behavior wasn't like a regular brother's fight. Not like one stole the other's candy. It was way more serious. Even the tension between Hades and Zeus was calmer.

Hades and Hermes appeared. Hermes nodded to Hestia and she gave him a smile back. Hades nodded to the boy and then sat down in the grey guest throne. Then, the boy said to Hades: "Brother, your two children have my protection and blessing right now. This way, no one can be allowed to touch them unless you or I lift it."

"That's all I need Perseus, thank you."

Zeus roared out loud "HADES! It seems that you have seen our _brother_ here before this meeting. Would you mind telling us why are you associating with this TRAITOR?"

Hades just shrugged and Perseus just laughed.

"You call me a traitor?" Asked Perseus. "How many things have YOU done that have endangered Olympus? And what have I done? I fought for you guys in the war. What did I even do to deserve such a treatment?!" Thundered Perseus in an even harsher, louder tone.

_Flashback_

In the cave of Mount Ida, Crete. In the cave of the two infants…

_Two babies were being fed by an old goat that seemed okay with the sight. Warriors in full armor stood on guard out of the cave._

Twenty Years Later…

_CLANG!_

_Heavy breathing filled the arena. Swords banged against each other. Two young warriors covered in light armors were practicing with bronze swords. They were sweating heavily and panting. The guy on the left had black hair and cold, sky blue eyes. Sparring with him was another guy, with the same jet black hair but warm emerald green eyes. The two were shirtless and you could clearly see the effect of years of training on their bodies._

_The emerald green eyed guy on the right performed a jab at the other guy. He was taken back and then slashed at the other. The green eyed male performed a slash and then a hack toward his opponent's right arm which disarmed his opponent quickly. He then raised his sword toward the blue eyed guy's neck. "Do you surrender?" His opponent grunted and unwillingly said "I suppose…" He then lifted the sword._

_"Well another win for Perseus now." The green eyed man bumped his shoulder to the other one in attempt to cheer him up. "Well what's the score now?" asked the green eyed man. The other one gave a sigh in defeat and said. "Brother, you don't have to tease me about it. The score right now is Perseus 603 to Zeus 193. Happy?"_

_"Of course!" Perseus said cheerfully. They walked out of the arena and an old goat was waiting for them outside. The two petted the goat. The goat 'mehhed' in appreciation. The two came to a stop when they saw a woman in a gold dress. The two smiled and then hugged her. "Hey mom." Said Perseus. "What are you doing here?"_

_Rhea smiled and then kissed their foreheads. The two both whined which made her smile even bigger. "Well why can't I visit my two baby sons?" The two both pouted and frowned which made her laugh. "I came here to talk to you guys about something. Something that will help you tremendously. It's about your father."_

Time passes ten years…

_A woman wearing a black chiton and having two wings on her back stood in front of the twins. She held a gold cup full of a yellow substance. Perseus asked "Is it time?"_

_"Hell yeah!" And the trio vanished into air._

On Mount Othyrs

_Everyone was having a good time. Hyperion and Oceanus were sparring. Coeus, Krios and Iapetus were all talking along with Mnemosyne, Themis, and Phoebe. Thetis and Theia were watching their husbands spar. Atlas was brandishing his spear. Pallas and Perses were in the corner arguing. The regular old stuff what you would expect from the Titans. Kronos was sitting on his throne with his lovely wife Rhea right next to him. Kronos was aging rapidly. The other titans were youthful and energetic while he had white hair and a long beard. Even Rhea was looking a lot more youthful than him._

_A servant came up and offered the Titan king a cup. He grunted, snatched the drink and the told the servant to go out. He took a sip of the liquid and instantly puked. Servants came up to clean the mess. Rhea was winking to someone in the back ground. Kronos was too busy to notice. He was yelling orders to let him come up so he could be executed. No one came and no one saw five figures suddenly blending in the shadows._

Two years later…

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_Explosions were heard everywhere. Blood was common sight in the lands these days. War was waging on. The Titan army was winning against the seven gods and their enemies but with a terrible cost._

Four Years later…

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_War was still going on. The titans were still in the favor but they were gradually losing. Allies became enemies. They soon were losing support._

Two Years Later

_BOOM!_

_A deafening roar of thunder was heard. The sky was an ominous black and clouds were covering up the view. Three gigantic, one eyed figures stood throwing large rocks, in size of mountains toward the helplessly defending enemy. On their side were four men. One wielding a trident, another wearing a creepy cap, one getting into a throwing position with a lightning bolt and one pulling the string of a long and sleek bow._

_The enemies were slowly retreating back to their home base. They were at short of weapons, bruised, battered, shocked and cut from the relentless offense of the other side. They were losing very, very, very badly._

Two years later… Mount Othyrs…

_"AND I SHALL PROCLAIM YOUR SENTECE OF ETERNITY IN TARTARUS!" And with that, a fast cut to the neck, the man was gone. His essence scattered. Seven gods stood on the now ruined Mount Othyrs. They were now the rulers of the world._

_The air shimmered and three old ladies stood in front of the seven. They all bowed and Zeus spoke. "Lady Atropos, Lady Clotho, Lady Lachesis, it is an honor to see you." The one on the end spoke. "Greetings Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Perseus, Hestia, Demeter, and Hera. Since you seven have defeated Kronos and the other Titans, you are the rulers of the world. We will now proclaim your domains." She waved her hand and two cups shimmered out. The cups both had sticks poking out. The middle one spoke this time "In each cup is a domain for a god or goddess. Females get one cup and the Males get another." Lachesis handed one cup to Hades and one cup to Hestia. "You will pick one of the sticks from the cup. The domain will be written on the stick. The seven all nodded. "May we start now?" asked Zeus. "Yes you can."_

_The seven eagerly picked one of the sticks. They all read their sticks and they showed different emotions. "Hand me your sticks please." Said the one on the right. They all gave the sticks and cups back. Clotho announced "Now we shall proclaim your domains. Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Fire, the State and the Family." When she finished her sentence, Hestia transformed in a shower of gold. She now wore a long brown chiton and hood. She held a torch in her right hand. She nodded her thanks to the Fates._

_They went on to the next proclamation. "Lady Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Farming and the Harvest." Demeter also transformed. She wore a beautiful and simple gold dress, and held a batch of wheat in her right arm. She thanked the goddesses. "Lady Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Family, Women and Childbirth." She then changed into a long white robe along with a Pomegranate in hand. She smiled and thanked the goddess. They went on to the males._

_"Lord Hades, God of the underworld, dead souls and riches." Hades frowned but accepted. He wore a black toga with his helmet on. "Lord Poseidon, God of Seas, Earthquakes and Floods." He now had an ocean blue toga and had his trident on his back. "Lord Perseus, God of the Earth, Soil, Protection, and Children." He had a toga of deep soil green and had his bow and quiver with him. He thanked the three of the goddesses. "Lord Zeus, God of Thunder, Lighting, the Sky, Wind and the King of Olympus!" Thunderbolts struck the floor leaving a Zeus wearing a white toga with his lightning bolt in hand. He then smiled and said "Thank you Lady Atropos, Lady Clotho, and Lady Lachesis for your generosity. We shall rule the world fairly and bring peace to this land." They nodded and shimmered out of the Mount. Zeus yelled "I'M ZEUS, GOD OF THUNDER LIGHTING, THE SKY, WIND, THUNDER, and THE KING OF OLYMPUS." He then turned to his siblings, "let's find a mountain worthy of Olympus, shall we?"_

Five decades later…

_A man was chained up before the six seating gods. The man in the middle was studying the chained up man very carefully. He asked "Did you do it?"_

_"No, why would I?"_

_"LIES, LIES! I SHALL USE MY SUPREME AUTHORITY TO BANISH YOU TO TARTARUS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" and then a thunder bolt struck, carrying away the chained man and scorching the floor. Silence filled the throne room until a few sobs from the goddesses for their brother, Perseus was banished to hell forever. And I swore I could hear 'She is all mine now…'from the 'fair' ruler of Olympus."_

Flashback ends…

Silence filled the throne room. You could hear a pin drop. Literally. Hermes bent down to grab his pin. "Well, are you going to bow to us, you know Perseus, that you are still a god but lower than the Olympian to the council." Perseus laughed. He bowed to Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hera and the younger Olympians but he stopped at the Zeus. Zeus gave a cough, but Perseus ignored it. He asked "Aren't you going to bow to me, as the ruler of Olympus?"

Perseus snorted and said: "why would I bow to you? You caused me so much pain and trouble. So no, I will not bow to you."

Zeus fumed in anger and said. "You have one last chance; bow now or I will punish you."

Perseus firmly stated. "I will not bow and that is final." Zeus positioned his bolt and said "You brought this upon yourself brother.", and fired the bolt toward Perseus who did not even flinch.

A sharp explosion was heard. When the smoke cleared, Perseus looked unharmed; there was a shield of aura before him. The room's light flickered dangerously and the hearth was abnormally low. Hestia did not seem bothered by the sight, and by contrast, smiled. Hades also gave a ghost of a smile and Perseus had a wide smirk plastered on his face. They all looked up and saw a descending figure. It had wingspan of ten foot of pure snow white wings. When the figure fell he raised his head and he had black hair and black eyes. The eyes were glaring atomic bombs at Zeus and had his arms crossed over his stomach. He had a disapproving frown and the fierce glare was terrifying but the guy had a shirt that directly contrasted with his facial expression. It said _Hugs, Kisses, Teddy Bears; my work here is done…_

To be continued….

**AN) Hey guys! Well that was chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys had as much fun in reading as I did writing.**

**Shout out to Marooo, my Beta!**

**Can anyone guess who the mysterious angel is? Or it's position?**

**BETA NOTE: Oh nothing much really…. You didn't give me much to correct INTCMN! Good job ;)**

**Thank You guys for all the reviews and fav. And follows!**

**17 reviews! AWESOME!**

**24 favorites! INCREDIBLE!**

**37 followers! SPEECHLESS!**

**Let's see what we can get for this chapter?**

**Well this would be the end my Author's note but I will warn you, next update, will be in not next week but the week after next week, I have this summer camp, and they don't have wifi. Sorry!**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

**-I Need To Change My Name**


	3. Family Issues

_A sharp explosion was heard. When the smoke disappeared, Perseus looked unharmed; there was a shield of aura protecting him. The room's light flickered dangerously and the hearth was strangely low. Hestia did not seem bothered by the sight, and by contrast, smiled. Hades also gave a ghost of a smile to Perseus, who had a wide smirk plastered on his face._

_They all looked up and saw who was protecting Percy. A young male, no more than fifteen was flying ten feet above them with his abnormally ten foot wide snow-white wings. When the figure descended, all the occupants of the room could see his face clearly. His head was held high, proudly. His hair was black, matching his eyes._

_The said man was glaring atomic bombs at Zeus and had his arms crossed over his chest. He had a disapproving frown on his face and his fierce glare was terrifying but the guy had a shirt that contrasted strongly with his facial expression. It showed__Hugs, Kisses and Teddy Bears. Weirdo…._

"Gosh, Jonathan, I didn't know you were such a Drama Queen like the one here. And by the way, I love your shirt." Perseus said with a chuckle, ignoring the glare that Zeus sent him.

Jonathan stuck his tongue out at him and said "You know, with the principal Drama Queen here, I couldn't resist the urge. I love my shirt too, got it off discount at Walmart." Zeus gave him another glare which was ignored by a roll of his eyes.

Then, Jonathan asked Perseus: "So what's the score of life savings now Perce?" It was Perseus' turn to roll his eyes "Well it's me: six hundred eighty nine saved people. And you: one thousand six hundred ninety five saved."

A loud cough was heard and the two turned around to face Zeus. Jonathan raised his eyebrows and asked Perseus "What's with this old man?" what earned him a shrug from his friend.

"Well, since you two are done, well, I think you should show some proper respect to us, right?" Jonathan seemed to love rolling his eyes, because once again, he did this annoying gesture which made a dent to Zeus' ego, not to mention all the dents already made this past hour. Jonathan then went over to the hearth and hugged Hestia, and she gladly returned it. He crouched down to her hearth and then whispered a few words in an ancient language, even more older than ancient Greek. He smiled to Hades, who gave him a tight smile back, which was large enough for him. He then casually made his way back to Perseus.

"Well, you forgot about the King of Olympus here." Jonathan just shrugged at his remark. "Well, you said to show some respect, and I showed my respect to some of the people I actually respect. So thanks for your remark, but no thanks."

Zeus fumed in anger and said "Well, Perseus here is a god so I expected his behavior, but you aren't. Also never heard of show some respect to your elders?" Jonathan just snorted.  
"Well firstly, good point, I'm not or never was a god nor do I ever want to become one. Secondly, if we are talking about age, you should be groveling at my feet. Thirdly, what will you do if I don't bow to you?"

"Oh, you will know soon." Zeus raised his thunderbolt one more time. Jonathan just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Zeus brought down his thunderbolt again, but the result, this time, shocked the gods even more.

The speed of the lightning bolt was the speed of light. 299 792 458 m/s (meter per second). But Jonathan did the most dangerous thing he could think of (or anyone could think of). He threw a ball of pure white energy up to the bolt. An explosion and a blinding light shook the throne room.

When all the smoke vanished, Jonathan was holding the bolt in his hands, examining it. He looked at it closely and smiled. He then snapped his fingers and the bolt went back to Zeus' throne. Zeus picked it up.

"OW"

Zeus was now shaking his hand, trying to cool it down. Oh the irony. The god of thunder and electricity was shocked by his own thunderbolt. Jonathan just smiled innocently, "Don't worry; the spell will be lifted after this meeting, so should we continue?" Zeus glared at him and was about to say something when Hera slapped her husband's hand a glared at him. Zeus kept quiet.

Hera asked "Jonathan, may I ask who your godly parent is? Aether? Hemera? Only they can handle energy that pure."

"Good observation, Lady Hera, but my godly parent is neither Aether nor Hemera. I do not have any godly parent in fact. Nor do I have any parents at all."

Hera looked confused, "Then how did you get the pure energy?"

"Well I got that from my patroness, who I will not reveal, yet." He said it with a harsh glare directed toward Zeus.

"Then may I ask you why you are here? I know you came to protect Perseus from my husband's bolt, but do you have anything else to say?"

"Yes I came here to give a message to the council and Perseus. It is about the Great Prophecy, as you guys already know." Some of the council members paled at the name of the Great Prophecy. "There is only one way or shall I say a person to fulfill the prophecy, and you guys may not have him on your side."

"Who is it? Is it you Jonathan?"

Jonathon smiled and shook his head "No, Lady Hera, I'm not the one who has the power to change the Great Prophecy, but to be clear, I have not chosen which side to stand on. It depends."

Zeus roared. "Another traitor! Bind him-"

"Well Zeus, you can't really call me a traitor can you? I was never really on your side. Your chances of me helping you and the council are low, seeing what you did to my lady."

Zeus was left speechless at his remark and slumped back into his seat. Jonathan gave another smirk. Perseus came up and said. "Well little brother, you have been out smarted haven't you?" Hera pulled Zeus' ear and a loud yell was heard.

"Well back to the serious stuff, the key twist in here is the person, and the person is in the room, just not the council, I guess you could call him a guest, but he was more like a founder." All eyes turned to Hades. "Ummmm….. Not Hades, one life left." He joked.

Athena came to a realization. "Lord Perseus."

(I want to end here, but 1) It is too short, 2) I want to see it for myself, but don't worry, there will be a cliffhanger at the end! MWHAHAHA)

Perseus looked at Athena the first time in the whole meeting. His face changed into a pale white and then back to his tan. His jaw was dropped a little and his eyes seemed to show he was remembering something.

All was finished in a few seconds and Perseus was back to his normal state. "CORRECT! Point goes to Lady Athena! Perseus here is the key." Perseus just shrugged and said "Other than my five siblings" he looked at Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter, not turning his head to look at Zeus to make his point. "I have no other connections to Olympus, seeing what you," He glared at Zeus, "took from me."

"Then we don't need you." Roared Zeus.

"Well, Zeusie, unless you want an embarrassing and swift defeat and an eternal imprisonment in Tartarus, I highly recommended you to choose the other option of cooperating with Perseus." Jonathan said with an innocent smile.

Zeus grumbled a few words that were overheard by Hera who slapped him again. Zeus glared at his wife which she ignored and asked Perseus "Brother, please join us. We really need your help; Zeus here just has a too big of an ego to admit that he needs your help badly. We could reinstate your throne on Olympus. What do you want?"

Perseus sighed "Look, I really don't want to have a throne on Olympus, I just really don't care if I don't get one." He looked at Zeus again "I want Metis back."

(AN: Should I stop here? Let's go on! But still cliffhanger at the end.)

Gasps were heard in the room. The Titaness of wise council and craftiness' name was not heard in a long time, almost everyone forgot Zeus' first wife that now resided in his brain. "What do you want from my mother?" Asked Athena, suspiciously.

Perseus looked at Athena, then at Zeus "Well somebody" making it very obvious "took her away from me, and then took my child, lying to everyone saying it was their child, and wedded my wife, and then ate her. Do you know who did this?"

Athena spoke "I know father wedded my mother, Metis and then he said she betrayed him and then he ate her. And I'm Zeus' child."

"Well did you know that Metis was wedded to me, and then Zeus here wanted her for himself and made a scene to look like I betrayed Olympus and then he took her? Then his power hungry, paranoid mind took over when Metis was more powerful so he ate her? She didn't even do anything to him, just not love him and then for his power he ate her? And no you are not Zeus' child, you are my child Athena, don't you remember me?" He started out roaring in anger but he ended up crying.

Jonathan came to the crying figure of Perseus, gave him a hug and whispered a few words in his ear, Perseus nodded. Jonathan came up to Athena and whispered a few words in her ear. Athena was then hunched over, clutching her head and crying from pain. Seeing his daughter like this, Zeus yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU LITTLE SCUM."

"You are not my father."

Everyone's eyes turned to Athena who was staring murderously at Zeus. Zeus gasped then regained his posture. "What do you mean Athena?"

"You, stole my memories, and made me think you were my father, HOW COULD YOU?" She roared at Zeus. "You… stole every single memory of my mother and my real father, the ones I cherished so much! I thought you were my father and you did all this? You LIAR! I HATE YOU!" She was trembling in rage as she cried. Perseus made his way toward the goddess of wisdom and comforted her. She sobbed heavily in his chest. Perseus first glared murderously at the king of the gods, which was also followed by the elder five gods and along with Jonathan. Athena turned to look at her real father who gave a gentle smile which she returned then turned into an eight year old.

"Well, shall we get on to the point of how to preserve Olympus or not since I really have not much of a time here?" Everyone in the throne room nodded and they went back to their seats. Athena decided to sit in her dad's lap next to the hearth for the rest of the meeting than go back and sit on her throne.

"Who can name the whole domains in name of Lord Perseus?"

"Lord Perseus. God of Earth, Soil, Protection, Heroes and Children, also my daddy." Athena said happily.

Everyone smiled at the goddess of wisdom, even Hera, except for Zeus who was still fuming about being disowned by his own favorite daughter. But no one was smiling wider than Perseus.

"Correctomondo! Point goes to Lady Athena, again. Perseus is the god of heroes so that mean he is allowed to become a demigod and help out. To preserve Olympus, you would need Perseus to agree to help you by turning into a demigod and then going on a quest that will not be revealed yet, and then he can turn back into a god and let the river flow without any blockage! So you guys need to convince Perseus to join! I have to go!" Jonathan said cheerfully and he went over to Hestia and exchanged a few words with her then nodded to Perseus and flashed out.

Everyone in the room was silent.

Zeus, finally getting logical, held back his pride. "Perseus. Please help us. We really need you in this war. Please? I will give you back Metis and return your-" Perseus held a hand up to stop him "I just want Metis back, no need to return my throne back to me. So I, Lord Perseus. God of Earth, Soil, Protection, Heroes and Children, and Athena's daddy, swear on the river Styx to help Olympus in this war, if Zeus gives me back Metis."

"I, Lord Zeus swear on the river Styx to give Perseus Metis back if he helps in the war." Thunder boomed twice sealing the deal. Perseus for the first time smiled at his brother who smiled back.

"I guess I'll have to turn into a demigod now, who shall be my godly parent, it can't be me. Hmmm… Poseidon?"

"Sure brother, why not?" Perseus nodded and muttered a few words and light disappeared from him.

He still had his messy raven black hair but this time his eyes changed from his emerald green eyes to sea green. "Not bad. I like it. Now I guess I'll go to Camp Half-Blood should I?" Zeus nodded.

Athena hugged him once more and Perseus smiled as she whispered a few words into his ear. She kissed his cheek and then waved her goodbye. All the older gods said a goodbye and the Perseus was teleported to Camp.

The next day…

"WHAT?" Yelled an angry demigod Perseus.

Athena was captured…

DUN DUN DUUUN….

To Be Continued….

**AN) MWHAHAHA! Don't you guys just love that cliffhanger? Well I do! You're welcome.**

**So our pairing is Percy/Metis. If you do not know who Metis is, Google it!**

**This is our poll results…**

**Nyx 9**

**Artemis 14**

**Hestia 14**

**Gaia 4**

**Demeter 1**

**Zoe 9**

**Khione 7**

**Metis 4**

**OC demigod 1**

**Thalia 3**

**Bianca 3**

**Athena 2**

**Thank you for voting! Woohoooo!**

**Well I want to give a shout out to all who reviewed, faved, followed and most important of all READ! 40 Reviews! 40 favorites and 54 follows!**

**Also a very special shout-out to Marooo! My Beta! She's doing an awesome job! Thanks**

**BETA NOTE:**

**Hey, haven't you thought of this?**

**If Persephone is Hades' wife, and Zeus is Persephone's father, does that make Zeus…? Hades' father in law? (BETA note: Better not to think about it dude. It is gross…..)**

**Well that was chapter 2 of TSO! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**-I Need To Change My Name**


End file.
